


Possession

by twilightscribe



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh huh, and that's exactly why you decided to grope my ass in public, in front of one of my closest friends." Jakeward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Notes:** I sometimes get these weird ideas that just beg to be written, and they turn out to be something short and, I don't know, cute I guess? Well, whatever, you can choose to interpret this however you want; I'm leaving a lot up to your imagination. Plus, someone told me that I needed more Jakeward, so I figured that I could try.  
 **Title:** Possession  
 **Fandom:** _Twilight_ series  
 **Pairing:** Edward/Jacob  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Words:** 505 words  
 **Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series is by no means mine, it's all the property of Stephanie Meyer. I just write what the muses tell me to write, and I don't get anything, really, for doing it. Just some recognition, I guess.

 **Possession**

  
“I'm sorry, I'm just such a terribly possessive person,” Edward apologized, but the gleam in his eyes told Jacob otherwise. He wasn't really sorry.

“Uh huh, and that's exactly why you decided to grope my ass in public, in front of one of my closest friends,” Jacob replied. “I'm not going to forgive you so easily for that.”

Crossing his arms, Jacob leaned back against the counter. He regretted closing his eyes for even a moment, because in that fraction of a second, Edward was in front of him, pinning to the counter. Smouldering golden eyes met his and locked. It was one thing to get mad at Edward, it was another to stay angry at the gorgeous vampire who knew exactly what to say in order to calm his lover down.

“Would you believe me if I said I was only human?” The question was obviously rhetorical. “I'm just as prone to jealousy as any other man.”

“I know that,” Jacob muttered, hands dropping to rest over Edward's on the counter behind him. “But that's still no excuse to grope me in public.”

Edward sighed, “You know that her mind is a mystery to me, I have no idea of what she's thinking. That only makes my jealousy worse. I don't know if what she says has an ulterior motive to it, or if she's just being a friend.”

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Jacob retorted, “Even if she liked me the way you seem to think she does, there's no way that she'd make a move. Bella might not be the sharpest tack in the drawer, but she's not stupid.”

An eyebrow raised in response. Clearly Edward thought differently about Bella's intelligence level, but he would never say it out loud. Jacob was rather defensive about the whole subject of his best friend, and it wouldn't be nice to force him to choose between his lover and her. Even if Edward wasn't too fond of the girl, he'd put up with her because it would make Jacob happy.

Jacob glared at Edward, eyes harsh and promising punishment if he overstepped that line, “You're still thinking it, I can tell, and I want you to stop. I don't care if you two aren't best buddies, but I'd take civility and just being nice to each other when you're in the same room.”

Leaning in, smirking, Edward's breath ghosted over the others lips, “I will if she remembers that you're mine. I'd take a few public displays of affection to just affirm that, I only want her to know that there's no possibility that she could ever have you. I won't flaunt that, though. Can't we just be like a normal couple?”

“There's hardly anything 'normal' about us,” Jacob replied sharply. “And if that's what it takes for you and her to get along, then fine. Just don't rub it in too much.”

“I would never dream of that.”

 **FIN.**


End file.
